The thermal environment of a jet engine combustor poses challenges to hardware durability in association with the combustor chamber. The challenges include designing a cooling scheme to minimize/reduce: (1) the use of cooling air, (2) the maximum temperature, and (3) the temperature gradient. Conventionally, a combustor liner exposed to high temperatures (or potentially even fire/flame) utilizes an impingement film-cooled floatwall. Such a liner includes tailored impingement holes on an impingement sheet/shell and effusion holes on a panel coupled to the shell.